Olvido
by StardustTomb
Summary: Naruto se negaba absoluta y rotundamente a hacer lo que Sasuke pedía y no iba a cambiar de opinión. 【SasuNaru, Oneshot】


✫•*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩ _ **OL** **ViDo**_ ✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•✫

 **S** asuke lo miró de forma amenazante, con molestia brillando en sus ojos negros y brazos cruzados con notoria impaciencia.

Naruto le regresó la mirada dejando ver el desafío y la firmeza en sus orbes azules mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Hokage y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

Y unos segundos más de silencio se extendieron.

.

– ¡No voy a hacer eso! –gritó al fin el rubio–.

– No te estoy preguntando –rezongó el pelinegro– Te estoy–

– ¿Ordenando? –se adelantó, con tono enojado–.

– No, te estoy pidiendo.

– Pues no lo haré –repuso– ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a ponerme el emblema de tu clan, dattebayo?

– ¿Qué hay con ello? Yo lo llevó.

– Sí, pero es _tu_ emblema, si yo fuera a llevar un emblema sería el mío.

– ¿Esa espiral? ¿Cómo todo el mundo? –murmuró con cierto desprecio–.

– Eres un jounin, Sasuke, hasta tú la llevas –gruñó– No es mi culpa que forme parte de los uniformes de los ninjas de la aldea.

– No me interesa, te estoy diciendo que quiero que comiences a usar el emblema Uchiha.

– Y yo te estoy diciendo que no lo haré ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho por qué!

– ¡Porque quiero!

– ¡No seas estúpido! Esa no es una explicación.

– ¡Con eso debería bastarte, usuratonkachi!

– Pues no me basta, no voy a hacer eso.

– ¿Y por qué no? Si al menos lo hicieras, llevarías una insignia decente –una sonrisa burlona se plasmó en sus labios– Esa espiral tuya inspira todo menos respeto.

.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula antes de intentar serenarse y no gritar como desaforado, después de todo, si alguien cualquiera que estuviese afuera de su oficina le escuchaba discutir con Sasuke entonces los dos iban nuevamente a formar parte de rumores y cotilleo. Como casi siempre...

.

– Respeto es el que me debes ¡Soy tu Hokage! –dijo lo más relajado posible– Y si únicamente viniste para eso, ya te puedes ir, dattebayo –señaló hacia la puerta de la habitación– Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me quitas el tiempo con tus tonterías.

– Ah... así que todo lo demás es más importante que yo ¿Por qué no me extraña? –dijo de forma irónica– Pero te doy la razón, es decir, supongo que quieres borrar la imagen de incompetente que tienes, te deseo suerte, desde que te conozco no has podido hacerlo.

.

Y caminando con ese aire de superioridad suyo, Sasuke avanzó por la oficina y salió dando un fuerte portazo. Adentro, Naruto observó la puerta con cierta mueca de estupefacción que después se convirtió en enojo, haciéndole sentir el repentino deseo de desquitarse con la mesa de la misma manera en que Tsunade hacía en sus tiempos de gobernante de la aldea.

Naruto ahora la comprendía a la perfección, pobre obaa-chan.

.

– Ese desgraciado ¡Bastardo arrogante! –masculló entre dientes– ¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¡Hablarme así! ¡Soy el Hokage! ¡El Hokage!

.

Levantó ambos puños al aire al mismo tiempo que rechinaba los dientes en un sonido que la mayoría de las personas consideraría como molesto.

.

– ¿Un mal día, Hokage-sama?

.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada de forma peligrosa, girándose rápidamente hacia una de las ventanas que quedaban a espaldas de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado.

.

– ¡No me molestes, Sai!

.

Efectivamente, con los pies apoyados en la ventana y la apariencia de estar a punto de entrar de lleno en la oficina, se encontraba Sai, sonriendo de aquella manera suya que a primera instancia parecía completamente afable, pero que Naruto sabía no era más que una fachada.

.

– Deberías de mandarlo a una celda para criminales Rango S.

– Ganas no me faltan –masculló entre dientes– Tú lo escuchaste ¿Verdad?

– Sí, estaba escuchando –confesó sin pena alguna, entrando al fin con un pequeño salto– El Uchiha-bastardo se ha vuelto a meter contigo, Hokage-sama ¡Y no has podido defenderte!

.

El tono alegre de Sai le dejó ver al rubio que definitivamente debía ser el Hokage menos respetado de todos los tiempos y eso ya era mucho de qué hablar teniendo en cuenta el historial de Tsunade.

.

– Finalmente algo ya se le jodió en la cabeza ¡Mira que venir a pedirme estupideces y después burlarse de mí'ttebayo! ¡Un día de estos lo convertiré en gennin! O mejor aun ¡Lo pondré de maestro en la Academia!

.

El ojiazul comenzó a reír con cierto aire demente, mientras que Sai se cruzaba de brazos observándole de forma interesada.

.

– Naruto, a veces sí das pena.

.

De golpe, Naruto dejó de reír y fulminó al instante al ANBU con una mirada claramente cargada de odio, a lo que -como de costumbre- Sai devolvió con una brillante sonrisa.

.

– Gracias por darme tu opinión que no pedí –dijo sarcásticamente–.

– ¿Decir la verdad no es algo bienvenido? –Sai inclinó la cabeza con cierta ingenuidad que Naruto estaba seguro que se hallaba fingiendo– Hmn... ¿Es por eso que dicen que a veces la verdad es incomoda?, ¿Te incomodé, Hokage-sama?

.

Naruto prefirió no preguntar si Sai era estúpido o únicamente pretendía serlo, principalmente porque seguro el pintor le respondería con alguna cosa que haría que su enfado únicamente aumentara. Maldito Sai, que era capaz de sacar de sus casillas hasta la persona más indiferente... ¡Seguro que incluso Shino podría alterarse por su culpa!

Y maldito fuera Sasuke también, con sus peticiones absurdas y su prepotencia odiosa.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

Sasuke miraba de cierta forma indiferente los movimientos que tenía la ciudad desde donde se encontraba cómodamente sentado, en la explanada que se hallaba sobre el monumento de las cabezas de los Hokage, sin duda alguna uno de los mejores sitios para pensar con tranquilidad.

No es que él hubiese querido pelear con Naruto por una cosa así, pese a que en realidad usualmente siempre se encontraban discutiendo por nimiedades, pero era más por una mera costumbre que por otra cosa. Sin embargo el último "conflicto" no se trataba de un simple y mero capricho que a Sasuke se le hubiese pasado por la mente. Realmente era algo serio que le hubiese gustado tratar de una forma diferente con el rubio, pero para su desgracia como usualmente le pasaba, no fue capaz de llevar adecuadamente la situación y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a la indignación de Naruto cuando regresara a casa.

Estando más tranquilo con aquella confortante soledad rodeándolo, Sasuke tuvo que aceptar que su manera de proceder no había sido la más adecuada, pero en ocasiones era difícil no antagonizar a Naruto de manera automática, así que el rubio tenía justa razón para estar molesto, porque aunque aquella simple espiral no fuese la gran cosa a ojos ajenos, para Naruto significaba un legado tangible que había quedado de su familia.

Suspirando con fastidio, Sasuke se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas de jounin, sabiendo que lo que debía hacer ahora era ir a casa y esperar a Naruto para tener una de esas largas conversaciones que usualmente no comenzaban bien pero la mayoría del tiempo tenían finales favorables.

Para cuando llegó a la casa que compartía con Naruto -con la noche ya entrada-, se lo encontró cómodamente dormido en su cama, reflejando verdadera paz en sus facciones.

Esa visión le comprobó -una vez más- que era realmente afortunado de tenerle allí, de que Naruto hubiese elegido compartir su vida con él. Y con toda honestidad, habría que admitir que no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo el pelear con Naruto, incluso aunque el tema que estaba en cuestión tuviese relevancia para Sasuke, no ameritaba que Naruto y él estuviesen en malos términos.

Con una sonrisa que rara vez dejaba ver al resto del mundo, el moreno se acercó a la cama, apoyándose con su rodilla derecha en la orilla, colocando con cuidado su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del otro, sacudiéndolo un poco para hacer que despertara, cosa que logró cuando con un gruñido perezoso, el rubio se dignó a moverse, abriendo aquel par de ojos azules capaces de compararse con el color del cielo. Con un bostezo, Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de alejar al ojinegro con un manotazo.

.

– Duérmete, Sasuke –fue lo que salió de sus labios– Y déjame dormir.

– Naruto –le llamó– Tenemos que hablar.

– No ahora –casi gimió– Estoy cansado, he trabajado mucho.

– ¿Trabajar? –arqueó una ceja con escepticismo– Todos sabemos que lo que menos haces es trabajar.

– Vete al demonio, teme.

– Naruto, escucha –trató de que su voz sonase lo más calmada posible– Lo de hoy...

.

Pero las palabras se quedaron momentáneamente atoradas en su garganta pese a que ya las tenía preparadas.

.

– En mi familia todos siempre llevaron el símbolo del clan –dijo, contrariamente a como me había pensado explicar antes– Es por eso que quería que tú lo llevaras también. Pero hay cosas a las que no tengo derecho de obligarte.

.

Naruto abrió nuevamente los ojos, incorporándose en la cama quedando levemente sentado mientras que observaba detenidamente en la semi oscuridad al pelinegro. El Uzumaki realmente estaba sorprendido, ya que de todo lo que había esperado escuchar por parte de Sasuke al respecto de lo que sucedió entre ellos, aquello definitivamente era lo último que hubiese imaginado. Si no fuese porque había dejado de estar disgustado con Sasuke desde hacía unas horas, seguramente aquello habría terminado de convencerlo.

.

– Tenemos un problema entonces –murmuró el rubio– Debiste haberme dicho antes esto.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Sasuke arqueó una ceja–.

– Que el asunto de que llevara tu horrendo símbolo no era cuestión obligatoria.

– Naruto –había algo de advertencia en su voz–.

– ¡Es la verdad, dattebayo!

.

Naruto se removió, haciendo que Sasuke -quien ahora se hallaba sentado a su lado en la cama- retrocediera un poco y lo mirase intrigado al observar como el rubio doblaba las rodillas, atrayendo las piernas hacia su pecho y quitando las sabanas que aun arropaban sus pies.

.

– Jamás usaría ese tonto paipai en mi ropa –aseguró el ojiazul– Y espero que no te lo tomes a mal, Sasuke, pero no es mi estilo.

.

Sinceramente era demasiado tarde como para pedirle aquella cosa al ojinegro, porque Sasuke ya se había tomado muy a mal aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, Naruto llevó ambas manos hacia su tobillo derecho y levantó la tela del pantalón que lo cubría. Sasuke miró aquella acción con una cierta mueca de neutralidad, hasta que notó aun a pesar de la oscuridad como junto al hueso del tobillo había un dibujo. Acercándose más, el moreno identificó automáticamente aquel dibujo como el orgulloso símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

.

– Pensé en muchos lugares para ponerlo –comenzó a hablar Naruto, levantando el pie y moviéndolo en el aire– Creo que allí está bien.

.

A Sasuke le faltaba un poco de su capacidad de razonar para poder asimilar lo que ahora estaba viendo.

.

– Lo hizo Sai con ninjutsu.

.

Finalmente Sasuke reaccionó con propiedad y levantó la vista para dejar que sus ojos color azabache se cruzaran con aquellos azules tan vivos.

.

– Pero... ¿Por qué? –masculló–.

– Aunque pensé que era una tontería, supuse que si me lo habías pedido era por algo importante, dattebayo –sonrió ampliamente– Casi nunca me pides nada directamente a mí, pero cuando lo haces, son cosas que realmente importan.

.

Cuando se trataba de Naruto, Sasuke sabía que era el desgraciado más afortunado que existía, pues a pesar de todo lo malo que había sucedido entre ellos, aun así Naruto había elegido permanecer a su lado. Y sintiéndose invadido por una poco normal alegría, Sasuke tomó el rostro del Hokage entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios que se abrieron gentilmente a su paso, casi al tiempo en que dirigió al rubio a recostarse usando el peso de su cuerpo y así pronto Naruto quedo sobre la cama, teniéndolo a él cuidadosamente colocado encima.

.

– Eres un completo usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke apenas cortó el beso, abrazándolo– El más grande todos.

– ¡Hey, no te pases bastardo! –gruñó el rubio, con ese aire infantil que asombrosamente le había sobrevivido al paso de los años– No te mereces que haga todo lo que hago por ti, teme.

– Tienes razón, no lo merezco. No merezco que me hayas buscado durante tanto tiempo, no después de todo lo que hice... no merezco que estés aquí ahora, conmigo.

.

Naruto miró fijamente el atractivo rostro que tenía frente a él, preguntándose fugazmente si Sasuke no había sido reemplazado y si ese no era el caso, entonces eso quería decir que de alguna extraña -e inesperada- forma, el ojinegro había evocado aquellos tiempos pasados que se suponía ambos acordaron tácitamente no volver a sacar a flote. Por alguna razón Sasuke se había puesto inusualmente _emocional_ , lo que a veces lo llevaba desgraciadamente a que recordara errores terribles de su pasado y que comenzara a reprocharse por cada uno de ellos aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

.

– Bah, eso ya quedo en el olvido, Sasuke ¿Entiendes? Ol-vi-do –deletreó suavemente– Creo que ni siquiera sé de lo que estas hablando... Como le dije a Sai hoy: algo ya se te jodió en la cabeza.

.

Sasuke soltó un bufido que se asemejó mucho a una risa corta y después sin previo aviso besó nuevamente al rubio, mientras que sus manos se escurrían debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y que en algún momento había pertenecido originalmente a Sasuke, pero que ahora el ojiazul utilizaba cómodamente para dormir.

Sasuke tendría tiempo después de decirle al rubio que ese día antes de llegar a casa había ido a visitar a Kakashi, para pedirle un insignificante favor... lo cual explicaría el tatuaje en forma de espiral que Sasuke ahora llevaba en su omóplato izquierdo cosa que no podía explicarse de otra manera como una decisión caprichosa del destino, que incluso en una circunstancia tan inusual como esa, los había llevado a tener la misma idea en el mismo día, pero Sasuke podía vivir con la noción de que el universo conspiraba para que él y Naruto estuviesen juntos.

 **✧•** **̩̩͙*** ✩ **‧** **͙** **˚*•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*** ✩ **‧** **͙** ✩ **˚*•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*F** **inite Incantatem** ***•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*˚** ✩ **‧** **͙** ✩ ***•̩̩͙** **•̩̩͙*˚** **‧** **͙** ✩ ***•̩̩͙** **•✧**

 **･** **:** ✩ ***.** ✩ **.*** ✩ **｡** **"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura _..._ "** **｡** ✩ ***.** ✩ **.*** ✩ **:** **･**


End file.
